1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent product for receiving excrement from a wearer.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an absorbent product such as an absorbent pad for light incontinence attached on a disposal diaper and underpants, conventionally, a pair of side wall parts (so-called standing gathers) which stand up toward a wearer are provided on both side portions, thereby preventing leakage of excrement such as urine from the sides of the absorbent product.
Normally, in such an absorbent product, the whole of both end portions in a longitudinal direction of side wall parts (hereinafter, referred to as “side wall end parts”) is directly fixed on an upper surface (i.e., a top sheet) of a main body part in the absorbent product, and elastic members disposed between the side wall end parts contract to raise the side wall parts toward a wearer. There is a possibility, however, that the side wall parts are hard to stand up in the vicinity of the side wall end parts, which causes leakage of excrement from the sides of the absorbent product due to the lack of heights of the side wall parts.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-180739 (Document 1) discloses a tape-type disposal diaper in which a fastening tape provided on a back side of a main body part is fastened on a stomach side of the main body part to form a waist opening and leg openings, where parts of side wall end parts are not bonded on an upper surface of the main body part. Specifically, inner areas in a width direction of the side wall end parts are not bonded on the upper surface of the main body part, and thereby the heights of side wall parts in the vicinity of the side wall end parts are made greater to prevent leakage from the side wall parts. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-141761 (Document 2) discloses a disposal diaper where inner areas of side wall end parts are not bonded to the main body part, similarly to Document 1. In the disposal diaper of Document 2, elastic members disposed on side wall parts are provided up to areas where the inner areas and the main body part are not bonded.
In the disposal diaper of Document 1, elastic members are disposed between the two side wall end parts while the elastic members are not disposed in the inner areas of the side wall end parts (i.e., the portions which are not bonded on the upper surface of the main body part). Since the side wall end parts do not contract and the level of standing up the side wall parts in the vicinity of the side wall end parts is not sufficient, there is a possibility that moisture such as urine which has reached the side wall end parts will leak from the sides beyond the side wall parts (so-called side leakage occurs). In the disposal diaper of Document 2, since the side wall end parts are directly bonded on the upper surface of the main body part, it is impaired that the side wall parts in the vicinity of the side wall end parts stand up significantly in a direction away from the main body part, to cause side leakage of urine or the like which has reached the side wall end parts.